Resurrection
by MeerKat
Summary: Im not good at summaries so i guess you'll just have to read it to find out!! R & R! CHAPTER 5 UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

It was a lazy afternoon in the Willis household

Resurrection 

Disclaimer- I own none of the TP chars. So dun sue me!! You would very little…heh.

A/N: Okay, I know this is sorta over played but I'm trying to add a new twist to it. I wrote this for school. R & R!!I mean it live off them! Okay alittle patheic there. But isn't everyone when they want reviews?? Onto the story!!

It was a lazy afternoon in the Willis household. Briana Willis flipped through channel after channel waiting for her twin brother Ryan to come back from the kitchen with some popcorn.

"Is it ready yet?" she called "I'm getting hungrier by the second!". All of a sudden a pandemonium of falling pans and cursing was heard from the kitchen. Briana jumped up from her favorite seat in the living room and ran to see what all the commotion coming from the kitchen was about. When she got into the room what she saw made her crack up in laughter. In the middle of the kitchen lay Ryan covered with pots and pans and her best friend Zoe (who was her next-door neighbor) trying to pick bits of popcorn out of her raven black hair. 

"Opps! I guess I forgot to tell you that Zo was coming over today, Ryan" Briana smirked. Ryan had a huge crush on Zoe since second grade. He blushed at the sight of her. Ryan quickly put the pots and pans away and ran out of the kitchen up to his room.

"You should've have told him I was coming over! You know how he gets around me!" Zoe said as she tried to get all the popcorn out of her hair.

"But Zo look what you got out of it?" Briana laughed.

"What is that?"

"A free popcorn shower!" she grinned and laughed, but she stopped abruptly. A scene played over her vision. It was a woman who looked a lot like her. She had the same flaming red hair and Briana and eyes that could kill. The woman was covered in mud and blood covered her once shining armor. 'Gross!' Briana thought. The woman ran into the arms of a man twice as tall as her. He had emerald eyes(A/N: Is that right?? Correct me if I'm wrong! Which means you have to review!!!) that sparkled with love and mischief. It was like an old motion picture, no sound to speak of. But Briana could tell the two were saying things like: I love you, and I've missed you so. Briana had a feeling that this meant something but she dismissed it. As quickly as the picture had come it faded…

A/n: I know its short, but hey! I have more to come!! Just review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Resurrection 

Resurrection 

Chapter 2

"Brie! Brie! You okay??" Zoe shook Briana.  
"Yah, Yah, Im okay. I just zoned out, stop going mental!!" Briana pushed Zoe away. She herself was alittle skittish about what had just happened.

Zoe rolled her eyes and grabbed a soda from the fridge. "Did you hear that there's a new kid moving onto the street?" Zoe gossiped, "He's supposedly been sent to juvenile hall like 15 times for shoplifting".

Briana grinned. "Oooo! A bad boy. I like!" Zoe and Briana laughed. "Too bad he's 3 years older than us" Zoe said dramatically.

Suddenly a knock on the front door brought the two back to reality.

"I'll get the door!" Zoe called hyperly as she ran through the hallway to the door.

Briana shrugged and settled back down onto the couch in the living room and layed back onto the couch and slipped into TV Land. A second later Zoe ran into the living room smiling stupidly.

"He's bbbbacccckkk" she grinned. Briana suddenly came back from TV Land instantly and jumped off the couch and while running into the hall she tripped on the rug and sprawled onto floor. 

"Brie, you okay?" a deep commanding voice asked. Briana looked up into the clear blue eyes of her boyfriend, Russell.

Briana blushed a deep red. She picked herself up and gave Russell a huge hug. "When did you get back from Paris?" she asked lovingly. 

"About an half hour a go". This conversation went on for two hours. Zoe got bored during then so she decided to go up stairs and see what Ryan was doing. So she went up the stairs and knocked on Ryan's door.

"Brie, Leave me alone!" he yelled through the door.

'He thinks I'm Brie! Oh this is TOO good!' Zoe thought.

"Common Ry!" Zoe did her best to copy her bestfriend's commanding voice.

"No! You humiliated me infront of Zoe!" He yelled again. 'YES! He believes me!' Zoe giggled mentally.

'Oh this is just mean!' the little voice in Zoe said, 'But it's just SO much fun! Heh!' she retorted.

"Ry, Im sorry. I seriously forgot to tell you that she was coming over!" Zoe said. She leaned up against the waiting for Ryan to shout something back but instead she heard him coming towards the door!

"SHOOT!" She whispered loudly.

Zoe bolted down the stairs just as Ryan open his door. 

"Brie?" he called. Zoe ran into the living room and sat down in the chair trying to catch her breath.

"Briana, whets up with knocking on my door and apologizing then running away? Ryan asked annoyed when he came down the stairs. He looked at Briana. She was asleep in Russell's arms sitting on the couch.

"Shh" Russell whispered.

"How long has she been asleep?" Ryan asked accusingly.

"For about a half a hour" he awnsered then looked at Zoe, "Bu Zo here just came down from upstairs".

Zoe grinned happily. Ryan shook his head while blushing and went back up stairs to his room.

A/N: Don't own anything that belongs to TP. 

What do u think so far! It will get better. I promise!!! REVIEW REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Resurrection 

Resurrection 

Chapter 3

A/N: Thanx for the reviews. Okay I know the last two chapters didn't deal with a lot of TP characters but that was sorta and introduction. You'll get the picture when you read this chapter. Thanks! 

Disclaimer: I don't own TP

"Your mean, Zoe" Russell laughed.

"I got bored. You and sleeping beauty were getting all mushy" Zoe pretended to gag.

While the two talked Briana dreamed that she was that woman she had see in that vision. She was sitting a large black oak table. There were about 23 men and woman sitting around the table. At the head of the table sat a regal looking man.

When Briana did a double take at the man she gasped. It was Russell. But he looked older.

"Russell?" Briana asked. A couple people looked at her.

"Alanna Stop playing around. This is serious" a large man with dirty blonde hair whispered.

"Alanna? My name's Briana" she snapped back. What was going on here? 

Suddenly a messenger burst into the room.

"Your Highness. Galla and Tusiane have sided with Scaran and they are attacking the city!" the messenger said in one breath.

Everyone stood up in room. Briana also.   
"Alanna you take a troop to the entrance to the city to stop anymore of the enemy coming in. Okay?" The man who looked like Russell said. Before Briana could think she was nodding and running out the door.

'What am I doing? I don't even know were I am!' she thought.

Man joined up around her as she ran through the Palace. She turned a corner and ran into the man she had seen in that vision of hers.

"Alanna rushing into battle without seeing me?" The man smiled weakly. 'He's pretty cute' Briana thought 

'Hello! You have a boyfriend' the reasonable part of Briana yelled.

"Why are you calling me Alanna?" she asked. That was like the 14th time someone had called her by that name.

"Because Lady-My-Love" he picked her up and kissed her "That is your name" he grinned.

Briana looked at him flustered. "Uh…I must go" she said quickly and rushed off not looking back to see the hurt expression on the man's face. She ran into a room with hundred of men being suited up in armor. A tall girl walked up to her.

"Lady Knight Alanna, it would give me the pleasure to suit you up for this battle?" 

Briana nodded and the girl quickly put on the heavy armor. Briana thanked her and ran out towards the gate. What bothered her was that she knew where the gate was. When she got to the gate dead men lay strewn everywhere. Briana almost puked but she held it back. 

Suddenly a large man with battle-ax ran up to her and started to attack her. Briana fought with much force she killed the man in minutes.

"How…did…I…know…how…to…fight" she whispered to herself. Men of every age started to fight around her keeping the enemy at bay. Within hours they had managed to finish the enemy off.

Briana was still stunned as she was moved back up to the palace with the hundreds of men that she had lead into the battle.

"Alanna you have saved Corus again!" a woman with light brown hair commented.

"Thank you Kelandry" Briana said. The woman named Kelandry nodded and smiled and ran into the arms of a man with blazing red hair. 'How'd I know her name?' she asked herself. As Briana walked through the palace sights and sounds made lost memories from long ago drift into her mind. "George…" she said quietly. That was the man's name. Briana ran through the corridors trying to find him. 'Maybe he knows how I can get back…' she thought quickly. She turned onto a terrace. It was the same one as she had seen in her vision.

There stood at the edge was George Of Pirate's Swoop.

"George! We won!" Briana cried. George turned and looked at Alanna. His hazel eyes twinkled with love. She ran into his arms and gave him a loving hug. Russell had completely drifted from her mind. 

"I love you Geor…" Briana stopped. A side splitting pain hit the back of her neck. She fell to the ground…..Dead..

"ALANNA" George cried.

Briana started shaking voilently.  
"Brie! Brie!" Russell cried as she shook violetly.  
Briana's eyes opened. "George?" she asked weakly….

A/N: What do you think? Is this enough TP for you? ^_^ Chapter 4 will be coming soon!!

Review Review!!  


Disclaimer-I don't own TP Chars!!


	4. Chapter 4

Resurrection 

Resurrection 

Chapter 4

A/N: Okay Okay! I know the last chapter was a bit confusing…This chapter _might _get the story rolling. Once again….I don't own any TP chars. 

Thank you all for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter. 

"George?" Russell asked in a confused tone. When Briana's eyes finally focused she noticed she wasn't looking in the mischievous and loving eyes of George. She was looking into focused and clear eyes of Russell. _'It was all a dream.'_ Briana thought depressingly as she rubbed the tense muscle on her neck. Briana touched the part where the arrow had hit her in the dream and felt a sharp pain around the area.

"Brie are you okay?" Zoe asked.

Briana ran her fingers through her thick red hair. "Brie I have to run" Russell said sorely and kissed Briana on the cheek "Sorry.." he mouthed and walked out the front door.

"What a weird dream" Briana thought aloud. 

"What are you talking about?" Her friend asked. Zoe had been scared witless when she noticed her friend shaking in her sleep.

"Well I had this weird dream that I was this lady named Alanna…" Briana started telling her dream to Zoe and it took about and hour to tell it with all the details. "…That's about it. It really freaked me out in the beginning. Everything seemed too real…".

Zoe looked at Briana. "Well may it was a vision of your past life! OOOO" She said with a ghoulish voice.

They both cracked up into laughter. "Well Briana I gotta go and finish my homework for school tomorrow" Zoe ruefully. She stood up and yelled upstairs, "See ya later RY!" And walked out the back door and into her yard.

The next day at school the new kid that Zoe had told her about was put into her class. "I guess you were wrong Zo" Briana whispered to her friend, who sat infront of her.

"Everyone, Listen up. This is our new student…" Mrs. Prawen said in her high pitched voice.

"Tucker Avas" the tall hazel-eyed guy said in a rough but smooth voice. 

"Okay Tucker why don't you go sit by… Miss Willis" Mrs. Prawen ordered. 

Tucker grinned. "Fine with me"

Briana blushed. This Tucker kid looked like George, right down to the sparkling hazel eyes and long lashes. 

"Well who might you be?" he asked breaking her train of thought.  
"Briana" she said shyly. She heard Zoe snort and break into a quiet fit of laughter. 

"And this dimwit infront of me is Zoe Conte". Zoe glared at Briana and grinned at Tucker. 

" And this is my highly intelligent twin. Ryan" Briana said in her regal voice. Zoe and Ryan both started to laugh as Tucker shook his head and sat down next to Briana.

Mrs. Prawen cleared her throat to get everyone's attentions.

"Now open your science books to page 55…" that was all Briana heard because something in her mind started to send a tingly feeling to her hands. _'What the…'_ she thought. But the feeling disappeared instantly. Briana looked at Ryan; he was listening to Mrs. Prawen intently like always. Then she looked at Zoe's back. She seemed to be doodling on her notebook again. Which was normal for her. A feeling of someone watching her made her glance at Tucker. 'He's staring at me…' Briana thought happliy. 'Stop it! Stop it now! You have a boyfriend…' Briana's rational side seemed to scream into her mind. 

Minutes pasted by quickly as Briana pretended to listen to the teacher. As soon as the bell rang she jumped up out of her seat almost knocking over the chair but Tucker caught it before it fell.

"Just alittle excited to get out of here, aren't you?" Tucker grinned.

Briana blushed and laughed. "Nah…Why would I? Weather and Clouds are the best things in all the world!!" she grinned. She looked around and noticed they were the only students left in the room.

"Tucker do you want me to help you around the school today?" She asked.

"Sure. I'd love it" he said as he blushed. "Im wondering is there a football team at this school?" He asked.

"Yah. They have practice today after school. You should come" she smiled and walked out the door with Tucker following her in awe.

__

'Smart and funny..' Tucker thought. _'I'm going to like this school'_


	5. Evil??

Resurrection

Resurrection

Chapter 5

A/N: Well Im writing chapter 5,even though no one reviewed the last one!!!!!!. This will start to get the plot running alittle bit more. (I hope!!!) 

Once again, I do not own any TP chars.

Tucker and Briana were together the whole day, laughing at the preppies and teachers. At the end of the day Briana stopped at her locker and glanced at the picture of her and Russell. She looked at it then stuffed the books she didn't need to bring home that day into the locker.

"Tucker, I'll meet at football field, okay?" Briana told him. He nodded and set off down the hall the wrong way.

"Tucker…Umm the football field is that way" she yelled to him and pointed the other way down the hall. He blushed and laughed.

"See what happens when you leave me alone for less than even a minute?" he laughed and walked the right way.

__

'He's so funny…and cute…' She thought as she walked down to the Girl's locker room to change for practice. 

__

20 minutes later…

The Tortalls stood on the football field talking. Tucker and a boy who looked a lot alike him but he had red hair and…._ purple eyes?_ They had to be contacts. The coach walked onto the field.

"Okay everyone I would like to introduce two new players, Tucker Avas and Tom Swoop" Coach Nax barked in his rough sandpapery voice. "Number 19 come here" he barked again. The small player with his helmet already on jogged over to him. "Yah coach?" boy's voice wasn't deep like most of the players on the team, it was light but commanding.

"Show Avas and Swoop the ropes today"

"Sure coach. You two come with me let me show you where to change" he said. Tucker and Tom followed the player down into the boy's locker room door.

"Equipment is on the top shelf of the closet on the right" he explained.

"Uh…Will you show us where it is? It sorta confusing" Tom said shyly. 

"Im not allowed in there" the boy said clearly.

"Why is that?" Tucker asked.

" 'Cause…" the boy pulled off his helmet to reveal long red hair. "I'm a girl" she grinned. Tucker gawked.

"Bri..an..a??" he stuttered. Briana laughed. This happened every time someone found out she played football with all the big boys!! 

"Yep. Come on guys go get changed. We have a game tomorrow and I'm planning to play in it , so I need this practice" she seriously. The two boys nodded and came out five minutes later in gear.

"Briana how'd you get on the team?" Tucker asked her.

"heh…Its really long story.. maybe you can come over my house and I'll tell you about it?" she smiled.

Tucker grinned. "Sure"

The Practice was easy today. But next week it was going to get rough. They had a game against the Carthak Crocodiles. Which where the toughest team in the league. Briana had told Tucker all this during practice.

Briana wasn't just good at football. She was awesome. She took down the biggest guys on the teams.

At the end a practice a tall player who Briana had taken down in the beginning of practice walked over to Tucker and Briana.

"Hey Russ.." Briana said quietly. 

The player took off his helmet and gave Briana a small kiss. Russell smiled. "You were really great out there today".

"Uh..um.. Thanks Russell" she smiled weakly. She didn't like Russell kissing her in public.

FLASHBACK

"How could you Russell?!" Briana yelled as she slapped him.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Why'd you kiss me in front of my brother and father?? You know that I don't like to be kissed in public!" she snarled/growled.

Russell just shook his head and walked off the porch in front Briana's house and walked home. 

END FLASHBACK

"Well I got to go" Tucker said uncomfortable "I'll see you later at your house Briana" he said quickly and set off to the locker room.

"What up with him?" Russell asked.

"Nothing.. Russell I gotta go too" she smiled again then ran towards the girl's locker room.

Russell shook his head. A figure stood in the shadows of the bleachers. 

"Very interesting…This will work towards my advantage.." 

A/N: Who is this person??!?! Only I know because Im all powerful author! Lol!! Well I hope you guess review! 


End file.
